User talk:Roger6881
Category:Administrator talk pages Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D :Why thank you! Merry Christmas to you too. --Roger6881 09:50, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays ! FROM CADENCE176761 :Thank you! --Roger6881 (talk) 09:25, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 04:53, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, Dps! To you too. --Roger6881 (talk) 10:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas From JWPengie 18:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 19:00, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! 15:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Cool Pixels (talk) 15:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Can You Help me protect my profile from being edited by others! And can you tell me how you added this to your profile? :That's a template I used for my 'inactive wikis' profile page. See the text here (feel free to take the code). As for protecting your page, I can't protect it so only you can edit it. Sorry! --Roger6881 (talk) 16:46, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Updates I also posted one update page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Club_Penguin_Updates:_23rd_January_2014 Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 10:41, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Updates: 30th January 2014 I posted some updates Here. Please check it out! Penguin Herald Hi Roger,I was thinking to make a competition in every penguin herald.Can I? :The Penguin Herald was discontinued, sorry for the inconvenience. The reason for it being discontinued was lack of viewers. :Kallie Jo (talk) 16:43, February 10, 2014 (UTC) In-game images Hey Roger, You know you can zoom in to make in-game images bigger, right? Only asking because if you don't zoom in, it's really small. If you're using Windows 8 on Chrome/Firefox, you can zoom in to exactly 300% without it getting blurry. If you're using IE on Windows 8, you can zoom in to about 800% without it getting blurry. Hope this helped :P Kallie Jo (talk) 15:46, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :Zoom in how? Using the photo editor? I thought that only made the image your editing bigger for you to see. I'll give it a go. --Roger6881 (talk) 15:48, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, it really depends on the browser you're using. In Chrome, you have to click on the three horizontal lines icon that is on the upper right portion of the window, and click the + sign next to "Zoom". I'm sure you can find stuff for other browsers on Google. ::Kallie Jo (talk) 15:51, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::So I'm editing a photo in my browser? Right. --Roger6881 (talk) 15:53, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::No, you're zooming in on the content. You're making the content on the page be bigger than they usually are. You're not editing a photo, you're just making the actual content on the webpage appear bigger. ::::Kallie Jo (talk) 15:54, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, thanks Kallie! I understand (wow that took awhile). :P --Roger6881 (talk) 16:01, March 1, 2014 (UTC) WHAT YOU MAKE ME MAD IVANS HAT WAS NEW Ivanpoop1 (talk) 20:36, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, it's not a real item. If you want to create a new page do it using your user page. [[User:name/name]]. --Roger6881 (talk) 18:54, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Please Help Me o during my trial, I kicked Penstubal for revealing personal information- Middle name- and got replied with a lovely huge argument from Super Miron and C H U N KY, who even said he hadn't read the policy, and Miron said things like "Middle name is fine" and I said that it does not say that in the policy. Then he started taking the mickey outta me. I need help urgently please. Check logs if you do not believe me, also, Callum Fawsitt is with me on this. Leader :Okay, thanks for brining this to my attention. I've checked the policy and it says that only the first name is allowed. --Roger6881 (talk) 18:54, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Relationship section Hi Roger, It's been 14 days since the relationship section vote started, and the vote successfully passed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Username Wasn't your user pet-name Roggie but now its Rogge. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 11:07, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Vacation Hi Roger, I hope you enjoy your vacation :) have fun! Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, Dps! --Roger6881 (talk) 17:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! To you too! :) --Roger6881 (talk) 19:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! :Thanks! Go green, right? (Not with envy :P) --Roger6881 (talk) 19:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:41, April 22, 2014 (UTC)